The Perfects
by Pureh
Summary: The world has been changed. Everyone is a Perfect. Light brown hair, blue eyes. Not one variation.  Except for Arthur Kirkland, with blond hair and green eyes. Just why does the Misfit have an odd hair and eye colour?
1. Chapter 1

Another new story! I got this idea randomly in class. It's a Utopia!AU

And it's UsUk, of course xD. I might some Spamano in the future.

{~oOo~}

It was an ideal world. It was a new world, cleansed of all ignorance, and error. Everyone on this new Earth had sandy brown hair, and deep blue eyes. And everyone lived in complete, utter, harmony. These people were called Perfects.

And then Arthur Kirkland was born, in a small village located in Utopia England. His birth was thought nothing of, until they saw him. He had bright blonde hair, unusually big eyebrows, and charming green eyes. This alarmed and stunned the Perfects, and he was instantly cast out, a Misfit. A small band of cult members had pursued after Arrhur since birth. His mother accepted him for who he was, despite not looking the same. His father and brothers, however, would not be seen near him. Arthur lived his life alone, with no one but his mother. He had no friends at all, and he loathed school. Everyone teased him for not being a Perfect. And the village council wondered what went wrong, to create such an odd looking child.

For years, Arthur endured this, until his mother was murdered by the cult. They burnt his house down, with him and his mother in it. Arthur had escaped, his mother having not been as lucky. At that time, Arthur's fathers and brothers had relocated to somewhere in Utopia Wales. Arthur had fled to Utopia America soon after his mother's death, in a vain attempt to escape the reality of the cult.

Now he lived in absolute isolation, distancing himself from the Perfects.

The people he could never be like, no matter what.

{~oOo~}

Arthur sighed, glancing up at the professor, an emotionless glare in his eyes. His seat was in the way back, seperated from the Perfect students. No one wanted to risk coming near him, since he was a Misfit after all. The day droned on and he walked to classes absently, his mind elsewhere.

One would think Arthur would be in a lot of pain. And it was true, he was in a lot of pain, he just didn't show it. He felt unloved due to the fact that his father and brother had left. And what made his heart throb the most was the fact that he would never be accepted. He could never become a Perfect. He was fated to live a life of hiding and fear. And it angered him. What did he do to deserve it?

Arthur's hand balled up into a fist as he trudged down the hall, ignoring the laughter and pointing at his unnatural looking blonde hair and green eyes.

He sat down in his next class, Geology, and listened to the Perfect teacher ramble on and on about the formation of metamorphic rock. Arthur looked around the room. All he saw was a sea of light brown haired kids. On his left, was Francis. A Utopia France teen. He had shoulder length wavy brown hair and blue eyes, of course. To his right sat an uptight Utopia German kid with slick back brown hair and blue eyes. Arthur let a small sigh,musing.

When the bell rung, Arthur realises that he had paid absolutely no attention whatsoever and had no idea if there was homework or not. But he wasn't inclined to ask. No one spoke to him due to his Misfit status. He walked through the halls, past lockers crowed with Perfects, to the lunch room. He made his way to his usual table and set his stuff down, before rising to go back to his own locker for his lunch.

Weaving his way down the maze of a hallway, Arthur wondered what he was going to eat for dinner at his house. Scraping up enough money to buy a lunch at a local convenient store. Sighing, he entered his locker combination, not surprised to find his lunch stolen and his stuff haphazardly strewn in his locker. These type of things happened to him daily. He let out a deep breath and shut his vandalised locker. There was no use telling a teacher, since they barely acknowledged his existence.

When he got to the lunch room, he sat at his own little table and pulled out a notebook. His lunches usually went undisrupted. When he heard someone's lunch tray clatter down at his table, he looked up. His green gaze was met by the familiar blue gaze of a Perfect. Arthur jumped "W-who are you? You might have the wrong table." Arthur wasn't really used to hearing his own voice, seeing as he didn't speak much with people. "No, this is the right one! I'm Alfred and I'm new here!" "That explains it.." Arthur grumbled "Explains what?"

"Listen, you probably won't want to be seen around me. See how my hair and eyes are different from everyone else's? It's because I'm a Misfit, not a Perfect. People won't like you if you talk to me." "That's ridiculous! I don't care about what everyone else thinks, I want to be friends with you. And I think your eyes and hair is cute. Very unique." Arthur was taken aback by the sudden compliment. He had never received one before, and had no idea how to reply. "T-thanks." he studdered, gazing down at his notebook "Yep! Why don't you have anything to eat?" Alfred asked, noticing the lack of food. "Uh..don't worry." Arthur replied feebly. Alfred nodded, not convinced "Alright! Want one of my burgers?" Arthur looked as saw Alfred's tray had about ten burgers piled on. "Sure." Alfred handed over one of the burgers as watched Arthur unwrap it, eager to see his reaction. Arthur took an unsure bite, and practically spit it back out. He made a face and set the food down "That's disgusting!" Alfred laughed.

Lunch ended all too fast for Arthur and he way saying goodbye to his newfound friend. The rest of the day wasn't as bad.

"Hm..I think I made a friend today." Arthur mused, a slight grin on his face when he arrived at his home, if you could call a tent a home, and went inside. "Hey there Crumpet." Crumpet was his cat, a small tabby. The cat was also a Misfit, with orange fur and amber eyes. Crumpet let out a purr and Arthur chuckled. "I missed you, boy. I have a lot to tell you!"

{~oOo~}

Yay! Chapter one is done! Somewhat short, though.

I chose the name Crumpet for Arthur's cat because I was sick of the names "Gentleman" and "Scotty"

Just imagine the Hetalia cast with Alfred's hair colour and eye colour. Except the Italy brothers. I have plans for them.

Reviews are appreciated!

Excuse spelling mistakes, as I type on my phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! thanks for all the reviews and favourites, they make me feel loved~ :3

{~oOo~}

Arthur scratched the cat between his ears and smiled. "The day went as usual. No one spoke to me, but when lunch came around, someone did! His name is Alfred and he's new and a bit obnoxious. But that's better than nothing, I guess. I got my lunch stolen again and I don't know if I have enough money to get us something. I'll probably have to get a job." Arthur rambled on to his cat, who purred and listened intently. "Thanks for listening Crumpet. You're the only one who does." Arthur stopped petting his cat and pulled out his homework and a pencil. He hated Trigonometry with a passion, but his teachers had threatened to call his parents if he didn't do it. Ha, he'd love to see them try and call his parents. Humming to himself, Arthur completed a few problems. Then a sudden thought occurred to him. What if Alfre wanted to come over? Arthur would just have to prevent that from happening.

He finished his Trig homework quicker than he expected, so he decided to check how mic money he had. He walked to his stash and dumped all the coins and few bills he had on the floor. When he had counted it all up, it was only around five dollars. That wasn't much, but better than no money.

He slid into his coat and turned "I'll be back, Crumpet. I'm going to get us dinner and look for a job. Take care of the tent for me!" He waved and walked out, zipping up his tent, located in a remote forest. Arthur's first stop was McDonalds. He grabbed an application and was quickly on his way. He stopped at every major food chain, before starting on convenient stores.

When he entered the convenient store he usually shopped at, he was surprised to see Alfred there, scanning the candy aisle, his hands carrying two bags of chips. 'Damn' Arthur ran into the nearest aisle, which happened to be an aisle chock full of pretzels and mini cakes. He waited until he was sure the American had walked out, and then he ran to the front counter and grabbed an application. "I guess I'll buy dinner now, then." Arthur peered around, spotting cups of instant soup, already made. He grabbed two cups, which came to two dollars. Deciding his meal was satisfactory, he grabbed cans of cat food. Each can was twenty cents, so he used the remaining money to purchase fifteen cans. "Crumpet will be happy." he murmured, exiting the store. Arthur let a small smile creep upon his face. He was proud of himself. But he really did need money, and it was tough not having a lunch to eat. But he'd make do with what he had. He wasn't paying attention and collided with someone, Arthur's soups flying out of his hands to the ground, the contents spilling out. Some of the soup hitting the person he ran into. "Oh no, I'm really sorry!" Arthur scrambled to pick up his soiled meal. "Haha, it's okay!" He heard the familiar American voice "Alfred? Oh god, I wasn't paying attention. Let me clean it off for you." "Nah, don't worry about it. Oh, but your soup spilled. Here, I'll take you to my favourite restaurant to make up for it." "Huh? But it was my fa- ahh!" Alfred had grabbed Arthur's hand and was pulling him off.

Arthur found himself sitting across from Alfred, in a McDonald's. Alfred had ordered a huge stack of burgers and Arthur, feeling guilty that Alfred was paying, had ordered a fish 'o' filet and a coke. "I'm really sorry. " "Dude, it's cool!" Arthur couldn't shake the disgusted look the person at the front counter had, when Arthur ordered his food. It stung.

When Arthur had finished his meal, Alfred was nowhere near done. "Alright. Thank you so much for the meal. I'll be going now. " Arthur gathered his bag of cat food and applications. "No, dude, I'll walk you home." "NO!" Arthur practically shouted. Alfred raised a questioning brow. "I mean..no thanks, that won't be necessary. Goodnight!" "Night Artie!" Arthur then walked out. Alfred watchd him walk down the street and turn into the woods. "Hmm..that's weird. He lives in the woods? I didn't know houses were built there..."

Arthur returned to his desolate home to find his cat sitting right in front of the opening. "Sorry to keep you waiting, my dear Crumpet. I bumped into Alfred and spilled my dinner, and he insisted on taking me to McDonalds to make up for it I got some applications and food for you." Arthur fished around in his bag and opened a can of cat food, setting it down. He watched as Crumpet practically inhaled the food. "You eat like Alfred." he pulled out the applications and filled them out.

After finishing those, Arthur checked his clock to see that it was close to midnight. "Come, Crumpet. It's bedtime. Arthur changed from his school uniform to a pair of pyjamas. His only pair. Then he zipped up the tent and curled up into his small bed. It was a foldable mat thing that had came with the tent, and a blanket and pillow. Crumpet jumped up and fell asleep nestled by Arthur. And Arthur had a dreamless sleep.

Alfred had to admit, he was suspicious. How Arthur didn't have a lunch at school that day, and how he refused to have Alfred walk him home. And how he lived in the woods. And he felt pity for the Misfit, but he genuinely liked Arthur. He couldn't imagine being isolated and ignored his whole life. "You okay?" Alfred's brother Matthew asked. "Yeah dude. Just thinkin'" "You thinking? Well, there's a first for everything." "Ha Ha, you're so funny Mattie."

"Dinner!" their mum's voice echoed. Even though Alfred had just ate with Arthur not too long ago, he was still hungry.

"So boys, how was your first day at your new school?" Their mother asked. "Great!" Alfred piped up "I made some new friends! Francis and Arthur!" "That's great sweetie. What about you Matthew?" "I made friends with Francis and Gilbert." "Sounds like you two will be fine at school."

He checked his gun, careful not to accidentally fire it at his brother. "You done yet, fratello?" "Oy, shut up Feli. I'm almost ready. Do you have Arthur's location secured?" "Yep!~" Feliciano grinned. The two Italian brothers were in a cult. An we're assigned to capture Arthur. The whole cult, and Lovino and Feliciano were no exceptions, knew that Arthur had great hidden power. "Let's go then, bastard."

{~oOo~}

I love this story so much that I updated again. Two chapters in one day! Don't expect that to happen again. I try to update once a week. Now Feli and Lovi's roles have been revealed. And they both have brown hair and amber eyes still. Enjoy and review, my pretties :3

Excuse spelling mistakes, as I type on my phone.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm ecstatic! So many people love this story! I probably should work on Now, It's War or Requiem, but I like this too much ^_^

So, I'd like to thank everyone who added this I their story alerts, favourited the story and me as an author, reviewed, and just read it! Hugs to you all.

{~oOo~}

"If my speculations are correct, the bastard should be asleep. Remember, we don't want to kill him. We need to bring him back to the Cult. Make sure you have the sedative." Lovino muttered, him and his brother trudging through the forest, approaching Arthur's location. "Si, I got it!" came his brother's cheery reply.

"We're close. Remain silent."

Lovino could see the tent.

"He lives in a tent?" "Shut up, bastard. I said quiet." Lovino hissed, cocking his gun.

Feliciano tugged at the zipper, until he unzipped all the way. Him and Lovino filed in, and saw a sleeping figure breathing evenly, a cat curled up next to him. Feliciano cautiously tiptoed to his side, and was about to sedate him, when Arthur woke up, startled. "You're one of them!" he screeched, shoving Feliciano back. Crumpet awoke, and jumped off Arthur, and ran out of the tent to hide. "Crumpet!" Arthur called after his cat, attempting to follow him. He was stopped by another Italian pointing his gun at him. "Don't move!" The dark haired Italian hissed. Arthur glared at him,noticing that the intruders were both Misfits. "Get the hell out." Arthur ran at the weaker if the two, who had tried to sedate him. Arthur clutched a bat and was about to swing, when Lovino's gun went off, hitting Arthur in his arm. He collapsed to the floor, managing to knock the sedative from Feliciano's hand. "Oh no!" Feli cried, trying to grab the sedate back. "Fuck." Arthur groaned, reaching over with his good arm to grab the sedative. "Get any closer and I'll use it!" he snarled at Lovino and Feliciano. "You bastard!" Lovino charged at Arthur. As soon as he was about to grab Arthur's neck, he felt a needle stab into his side.

Lovino collapsed on top of Arthur. "Take your brother and get the h-hell out!" Feliciano winced and grabbed his brother, hauling him out.

"Ouch. Damn it." the pain was barely bearable. Arthur held his bleeding arm, frantically calling for Crumpet. In a matter of minutes, his beloved cat returned. Arthur fished around, pulling out one of the few shirts he owned. "Alright C-Crumpet. I'll be back, I need to clean my wound." Arthur stood and walked out.

The cold water from the nearby river stung Arthur's arm. He winced. But at the same time, it was refreshing. Once his wound had been cleaned to the best of Arthur's ability, he used the shirt to wrap it up. He knew that he had a slight fracture. Or something of the sorts. He couldn't afford to go the hospital, so his makeshift split would have to suffice. "What a wonderful way to start my day." he grumbled, ignoring the inadvertent rhyme. Arthur then traipsed back to his abode.

"Well Crumpet. I'll fix you some breakfast, and check if there's anything for me to eat." Arthur opened a can and set it out for Crumpet, then scrounged around, pulling out a single scone. "I wonder how old this is. But it'll have to do. And I'll turn in my applications, since I'm all out of money."

When Arthur had finished the stale scone, he changed into his uniform and grabbed his bag and the applications. "I'll be back after school! See you Crumpet!" he waved, then zipped the tent. He walked through the forest, his mind on Alfred. It amazed Arrhur how a Perfect would want to talk and be friends with a Misfit like him.

When he stopped at McDonalds to drop of the application, the smell of breakfast foods almost made his mouth water. "Thanks for your application." A gruff employee had said. Arthur nodded and rushed out. Now he needed to get to school. If he was late, it wouldn't be good. He knew no one would ask what happened to his arm, but Alfred. He'd have to make up a convincing story. Blood was beginning to soak through the flimsy material. Arthur cursed, knowing he'd have to find something else for a cast later.

Arthur wouldn't admit it, but he was looking forward to lunch, to see Alfred. When the time finally rolled around, Arthur practically ran into the room. He settled down at his table, and began to read. But his reading was interrupted by the aroma of burgers hitting his nose. Arthur looked up to see Alfred, grinning at him like a mad man. "Hey Artie! What happened to your arm..?" Damn, he'd never came up with a story "U-uh.. it was an accident. I tripped and, um, landed on splintered wood a-and" "Arthur. Don't lie to me." Alfred pleaded. "J-just don't worry about it!" Alfred shot him a questioning glance, before unwrapping one of the heart attacks on a bun, and taking a big bite. "Oh, I might get a job working at McDonalds." Arthur randomly blabbered. "Oh, dude, really? That's where I work!" Arthur's heart soared. He wouldn't be completely ignored! "Really?" "Yeah broski! I'll put in a good word for ya!" "You would? Thanks, that'd be great!" this time, Arthur couldn't mask his excitement. "But Artie, you're really thin and you don't have lunch again." "Alfred, you needn't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine." Arthur lied smoothly. He was anything but fine. He lived in a tent, was hunted by a cult, and was a Misfit to top it all off. "Doest anyone notice you have an injury or that you never eat?" "Well, they notice but I'm a Misfit, so it doesn't matter to them. And sometimes my lunch in stolen." Alfred stood up abruptly from the table, burgers spilling from his tray. Arthur covered his mouth. He'd said too much. "Who does this to you?" "Alfred, just calm down. I don't really care. I'm not hungry." Alfred wasn't convinced, but he sat down.

School had ended for the day and Alfred was on his way to work. When he saw Arthur leaving the building. Letting curiosity get the best of him, Alfred quietly followed him. Alfred watched Arthur disappear into the woods again. But Alfred couldn't bring himself to follow him in. So he went back, to the McDonalds.

Everyone greeted him when he entered, and Alfres grinned, breathing in the smell of grease that he loved so much. "Hey Al!" "Hey, Dan, did you get an application earlier?" The man,Dan, nodded. "Yep. Was from a Misfit. Disgusting kid with blonde hair, green eyes, and big eyebrows." "I suggest you hire him." Alfred winked and walked back into the kitchen.

Arthur entered the tent, and collapsed on his bed. "H-Hey Crumpet. I don't know how long I can keep acting alright for. My arm really hurts." the cat meowed and jumped up beside Arthur, rubbing his hand against Arthur's good arm. "Aw, you understand right?" the cat purred in response. "Ah well. Alfred said he'd put in a good word for me, so I might get the McDonalds job. I could get free food if I worked there, right? Even though I don't really enjoy their food." Arthur sighed and grabbed a book. But he found reading to be hard when you had an injured arm. He scowled and set the book down. Now he needed something to cure his bitter boredom. But the only thing he could do, really, would be his homework. So that's what he did. Opened up his book and read all about the centre of the Earth.

How fun.

Nightfall came rather slow, is what it seemed to Arthur. He graciously changed into pyjamas, making sure to zip his tent from the inside, do that there was no zipper on the outside to open. "Alright Crumpet, tomorrow is Friday, after that it's the weekend. Maybe we can do something different on the weekend." Arthur smiled, climbing into his bed. He wished he had a nice warm duvet, but a simple blanket would have to do. Crumpet meowed and hopped up next to Arthur.

That night, Arthur had a nightmare.

He woke up panting, his blanket askew, and his hair plastered to his face from sweat. "I-it..just a dream.." Arthur told himself, trying to slow his hyperventilating. He raked his hand through his blonde hair, and checked the time. 5:46.

"Might as well get ready for school, I guess.." Arthur tossed off the blanket, And Crumpet hopped down from the bed. Arthur sluggishly changed into his uniform, and packed his bag. He stumbled out the tent, muttering a goodbye to Crumpet.

And he knew his Friday would be horrible.

{~oOo~}

This story makes me update so fast xD don't expect this to happen often. And wow. I can't believe I got seven reviews in only TWO CHAPTERS! I'm beyond happy. For real. An all of the favourites and story alerts! I woke up and had nine new emails telling me about favourites and story alerts. You all are the absolute best!

Once again, excuse mistakes. I didn't proof read and this is un-beta'd.


	4. Chapter 4

So I checked my email and I had over twenty emails about this story. And I had thirteen reviews.

THIRTEEN.

Do you understand how BIG that is for me? Thirteen reviews for only three chapters! And to everyone who favourited and added this to story alerts, review. Just kidding, I won't force you to review, just enjoy reading it. Oh! If any of you have seen RomaHeta you'll understand why I put Feli and Lovi in the cult. Because of Holy!Romano and Italy.

So I'll stop talking(typing..?) now and let you read chapter four.

{~oOo~} P E R F E C T S{~oOo~}

Arthur walked to school, thinking of the cult. So they were here too. Arthur sighed. Usually, that meant he'd pack up his little tent and flee somewhere. But there was one thing preventing the Misfit. And that one thing's name was Alfred. Arthur knew he was putting himself in immense danger, but he was willing to risk it. Still, he couldn't figure out why he wanted to stay with Alfred so bad. He passed it off with saying it was because Alfred was his first friend.

Sadly, Arthur's trek to school ended all too quickly for him. He didn't really enjoy school. True, Alfred had greatly improved his school experience. Arthur sighed and pulled the heavy doors to the academy. He was about to walk in when he heard a familiar voice that made his breath hitch. "Hey! Hold the door Artie!" Arthur turned to see Alfred running. Arthur smiled as Alfred reached him, breathing heavily. "Hello Alfred. Morning." "Good mornin'! Your arm any better?" "I'm afraid it will take a while to heal completely." "Oh." the American pouted. "Well..it'll get better, at least!"

"Eww...Alfred why are you hanging out with him?" an unfamiliar voice spat. "He's..disgusting." The girl laughed "You should hang with us." "Hey, Arthur is cool!" Alfred retorted. Arthur, used to all the ridicule, quietly ran off to his locker. More people laughed and pointed at him. Arthur sighed and hurried to his locker, which was once again, trashed with graffiti and offensive words. He opened the locker, and pulled out the necessary books for his first class. The today was going to be horrendous.

Arthur sat boredly in his British History class. He never paid much attention in such a dull and dreary class such as Brit. History. All was normal, until the door burst open. In the doorway stood a silvered-haired man, with horrifyingly red eyes. The whole class let out collective gasps. "Is Arthur Kirkland in this class..?" Two more appeared behind the albino. Lovi and Feli. "Oy, hurry up you Prussian bastard! We dot have all day." "Calm down Lovino. Is Arthur in this class, or have we gotten the wrong one?" "Uh.." the teacher adjusted his glasses and pointed to the back of the room, where Arthur sat in awe. Lovino quickly made his way to Arthur' who jumped and attempted to run. But it was too late. Lovino injected him with the sedative. And everything went black.

Arthur woke up in a cold room, surrounded by nothing but the bitter darkness and his own thoughts. A dangerous combination it was. He had no idea why he was here, and why the cult wanted him. His hands were bound behind his back. The door opened, to reveal one of the Italian brothers, dressed in a white robe, and a red scarf like thing draped on his shoulders. "Just checking on you, ve~!" Tue voice revealed it to be the more cheery of the brothers. Arthur said nothing, and the door closed again.

Lovino growled,flipping through papers. He knew the reason Arthur was sought after.

{~}{~}{~}

The rain fell at a constant rate, and thunder cut through the air.

"Sir! Sir! I've got word that He has been born." "Where is he?" "A small village in Utopia England." "Wonderful, send out people to collect the Sacred Child." "As you wish sir!" the man scurried off, giddy with excitement. The Misfits would finally have justice! They wouldn't be looked down upon. For the Sacred Child would lead the revolution. "Send out men to Cambridge! The Sacred One has been born!" The room buzzed with calamity, and troops were sent out to retrieve the Sacred One.

When the troops arrived, the Sacred One's mum had refused to give up her precious son. The cult had threatened her, but she wouldn't back down. And so war was basically declared. The Cult spent years trying to get the Sacred One. Until one fateful November evening. The Kirkland house was silent. Arthur's mum sound asleep in her room, Arthur sleeping respectively in his own. The cult has snuck in, throwing gasoline all over. And matches. Then, at exactly 22:14, the house was set ablaze. The cult had gotten Arthur out before lighting the house, and the sleeping child rested in Lovino's arms. Even though Lovino wasn't much older than Arthur.

That night, the cult watched as the house burnt to nothing. They had tried to escape with Arthur, but Arthur had wriggled free and ran off.

The cult had searched for him seven years, until finding out he was in America and traveling there. And the cult finally had him.

Their saviour.

The Sacred One.

{~}{~}{~}

Alfred was alerted of Arthur's disappearance at lunch, when the Misfit failed to arrive. Alfred asked teachers, until discovering that Arthur was taken in their first class of the day. And the part that angered Alfred the most was the fact that not one person had cared.

Cared about his disappearance. And some had even witnessed the cult sedate Arthur. Alfred figured Arthur had been hiding from this cult for a while. But he didn't know much about him at all. His primary concern was getting Arthur back.

He'd need help.

And he knew just where to get it.

{~oOo~}

I'm excited. All of these reviews ^_^

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, my pretties. It gives you some insight as to why the cult wants him and Arthur's past. More will be revealed later, including some of Alfred's own past. You'll learn why Alfred has no problem talking with Misfits.

Excuse spelling mistakes as I'm very lazy and don't like proof reading.


	5. Chapter 5

22 reviews.

All.

Of.

My.

Yes.

I am practically bouncing off my walls! Requiem, which has 13 or 14 chapters only has 24 reviews. And this has a mere four(five including this one) chapters and 22 reviews! I'm thinking about making a contest. Thirtieth reviewer gets a Hetalia one shot from me. Any pairing. Any setting, you choose! So let's get to Thirty reviews~!

**{~oOo~}P E R F E C T S{~oOo~}**

Alfred sighed, combing a hand through his light brown hair. Arthur had been gone for a meagre few hours, and he was insanely worried. He knew his friends wouldn't care about helping him get Arthur back. Except for Francis and his own brother Matthew. Alfred knew that no one knew of why he excepted Misfits so much. His own father was a Misfit. Not that anyone knew of that. His father had been dead for years.

{~}{~}{~}

"Mummy, how come Daddy has a different hait and eye colour from you, Mattie, and me?" "Huh...oh dear, Daddy is just a little different is all! Don't worry." Alfred's mother grinned. Her long hair was in a messy low ponytail, with strands of hair askew. Alfred had nodded and toddled off, to ask him.

"Daddy, why is your hair different from ours? And your eyes?" "Alfie, it's because some people are born different. They're called Misfits and are frowned upon by most for their strange hair and eye colour. But they're people like you and me, so we should treat them the same as we treat anyone else." Alfred listened, intrigued. "Okay! I'll treat them with R-E-S-P-E-C-T like a hero would!" Alfred's father simply laughed and ruffled Alfred's hair at the response.

{~}{~}{~}

"Mattie! Francis!" Alfred called, matching into the lunchroom to search for said people. Two students chatting animatedly looked up from their lunches to wave Alfred over. "What do you need, mon ami?" Francis asked. "Yeah. Do you have a problem?" Matthew asked quietly. "Yeah. I need your help getting my friend back. He was kidnapped." "Oh, we'll gladly help, right Matt?" "Yeah." Alfred grinned. "Thanks! It's Arthur." "You mean that strange kid with green eyes and blonde hair? No thanks." Francis raised his hands up. "Y-Yeah, Al sorry. We don't want to be associated with him." Alfred's brow furrowed as he took in their reactions. "You guys said you would help! He isn't different from any of us, besides his hair and eye colour. You especially Mattie should be tolerant." Alfred narrowed his eyes. Matthew and Francis let out defeated sighs. "Fine...do you know where he lives?" "I have a vague idea of the location." "Alright, Al, go see if you can find it. I'll make up an excuse to the teachers as to why you're gone. C'mon Francis." Matthew stood, Francis following suit. "Thanks bro! I'm off." Alfred smiled and raced out.

'The woods...the woods...the woods..' Alfred chanted in his head. Finding the woods was the easy part. When he finally arrived at the start of the woods,he reassured himself that Arthur was fine. "Okay, finding a house in these woods shouldn't be too tough. It'd be blatantly obvious ad visible." Alfred walked into the woods, deciding on taking a straight path first.

He had been walking for around fifteen minutes when he stumbled upon a river. Directly to the right stood a modest blue tent. A big tent, that could hold a family. The kind that were always on display in sport shops. Alfred's suspicions arose and he gingerly unzipped the tent and walked in. He was greeted by a fluffy Misfit cat. On the left was a small set up mattress and a blanket. Various other items, such as clothes and papers were scattered haphazardly on the floor. The tent was in disarray. On a small table sat a single picture. Alfred looked at the picture to see a small child with blonde hair, green eyes, and large eyebrows being held by a woman. The woman had shoulder length light brown hair and blue eyes. Alfred assumed it was Arthur and his mum. Alfred had been in the dark on Arthur's situation. But now it was strikingly obvious to him. Arthur never ate lunch, and Alfred only hoped he ate breakfast and dinner. The time Arthur had bumped into him, he was carrying a bag full of cat food and soup. Alfred remembered how panicked Arthur had been over spilling his soup. "How can he live like this...? I wish he told me!" Alfred spoke in shock to no one. "Maybe he could live with me.."

Gilbert sighed and frowned. "Lovino and Feliciano. I gave you a simple task to retrieve him and you failed and shot him in the arm? See how easily I came into the classroom and got him? Why can't you two seem to be able to do it?" Lovino shrugged angrily, and stared at his feet. Feliciano looked like he was going to cry. "I-I'm sorry.." "Ugh. Don't be. Get better at it. For now, I'm demoting you two. You'll both be maintaining our headquarters and you won't be assigned any tasks. Maybe you'll get back up to your old positions. You are dismissed." Gilbert finished his lecture and walked off, to check on Arthur and explain to him.

"Arthur, you up?" "Yes I am." came the cold and snappy reply. Gilbert expelled a breath. "Listen. I know you don't understand why you're here. Let me explain. Since your birth, you've been the Sacred One, destined to lead the Misfit Revolution. And earn us respect and rights. We were supposed to capture you when you were born, but your mother wouldn't give you up. For years, we constantly attempted to get you back. After all, you were important. Your mother intervened everytime. So then came a breaking point. One cold night when you were about eleven, we rigged your house with explosives and gasoline. We made sure you were rescued without bringing suspicion to ourselves. And we set the house ablaze." Arthur gasped "You bastards! It was you who killed my mum!" "No, you don't understand. We HAD to. And now, six years later. The year you were prophesized to lead us. We finally have you. Please don't try to leave. The Revolution is going to begin sooner than you think." "I'm destined to do all of that? Hell, I'm only seventeen!" "You'll understand later. Now, are you hungry? Once you begin to cooperate with us, your restrictions will be removed." Gilbert gestured to the ropes securing Arthur' hands. Arthur glared at him. "I'm starving."

**{~oOo~}M I S F I T S{~oOo~}**

Yay, done! Oh, this is what the Italy brothers look like and what everyone wears. http:/www. cosplay island. /files/

No spaces or anything. It's Holy! Romano and Italy from RomaHeta.

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. R&R? Thanks :3

Excuse mistakes, as I type on my phone.


	6. Chapter 6

Anyone willing to beta this story for me? If so, send me a PM.

Oh, someone said the whole Arthur-living-in-a-tent reminded them of Tohru from Fruits Basket and how she lived in a tent. And that's where I got the idea to make him live in a tent from.

And only one person picked up on the fact that the cult didn't plan well and the fact that killing Arthur' s mum wasn't necessary. Good job, observant reader. There's a reason for it.

Now, how about I finish this annoying Authors' Note and you all can read the next chapter?

**{~oOo~}P E R F E C T S{~oOo~}**

"Good. I'll ask our head chef to prepare you a nice meal." Gilbert grinned and walked away. Arthur sighed and glanced around. The best he could do was cooperate with these dolts and somehow escape after he earned their trust. And his bindings were being increasingly more uncomfortable. The rope scratched his wrists and dug into his skin. Gilbert returned a half an hour later, holding a plate. "Now. I'm going to free your hands,and lock the door. Eat up." he crooned, bending to untie the knots. Once he finished, Arthur shot him a dirty glare. "Goodbye, Sacred One." Gilbert exited the room, and Arthur heard the faint click of a door being locked. Sighing, the Misfit picked up the plate. He was greeted by the aroma of a baked chicken breast and a side of steamed vegetables. And there were mashed potatoes. Arthur had to admit, the food actually tasted good and everything seemed cooked to perfection. The spices used on the chicken blended in complete harmony, and the vegetables were cooked just right. He savoured each bite that entered his mouth, although the food tasted slightly off. But it went mostly unnoticed by the Brit. Arthur could get used to this. Wait, No! He needed to get out, not lose himself in the good cooking! Arthur quickly shovelled the remaining food on his plate, ignoring how Alfred like it was. The Misfit took in his surroundings and saw he was in an all white room, with a single window. Or,his way out. "I-I'll get out as soon as I...rest.." Arthur slurred incoherently. His his heavy eyelids closed and he fell into a medicine-induced sleep.

Gilbert whistled a tune, walking down the halls merrily. They had finally gotten Arthur. Now once they had brainwashed him, their plan could be put into action. Gilbert grinned as he opened one of the chestnut coloured brass doors. "Antonio! I think Arthur is going to cooperate. He's falling for the 'Sacred One' story you dreamt up. Even though he really is the 'Sacred One' for different reasons, of course." Gilbert announced, slamming the door. "Oh, greaaat~ once he trusts us more, we can brainwash him, Kay?" Antonio grinned, munching on a tomato. "okey. Remember this was made possible by the awesome me."

"Yeah. Sure." Antonio replied absently. Gilbert stretched "I spiced his food with sleeping medication. He should be out in ten minutes."

"Good job Gilbert. Now what will his code name be?"

"He's from England, right? So call him England."

"Perfect. Everyone else here has nicknames. Our plan will be put into motion in a few days."

Alfred held a can of cat food, still stunned at Arthur's living standards. He noticed a small folding table set up with pens scattered about. "Probably his desk.." Alfred walked until his foot stepped on some fabric. He picked it up and saw it was a blood-stained shirt. "What happened to him..? Wasn't this the cast he was wearing around his arm? Arthur...what exactly happened to your arm?" Alfred raked his hands through his hair and sighed. "I need to save Arthur."

Alfred ran back to Matthew and Francis. "I found where he lives. It's a tent. I can't believe he lives there!" Alfred panted, having ran back. Matthew choked on his drink and Francis gasped. "Mon ami...We need to rescue him!"

Francis stood up, a determined gleam in his eyes. "That's the spirit! C'mon!" Alfred shouted, running out. Francis gave a spirited cry and followed. Matthew simply facepalmed and tailed after them.

Alfred sighed "Apparently Arthur was given a sedative by a dark brown haired person, with an odd curl sticking from his head. This person had amber eyes. In the doorway, there was an albino and another dark brown haired person."

"Okay. Should be easy enough to find, right?" Francis asked. Alfred nodded "Now..let's go. People said the kidnappers were wearing robes, so let's check the church?" "Sounds good to me." Matthew murmured. The trio walked off in the direction of the church.

"Does anyone ever go to this place?" Alfred asked, stepped around debris. The church was old and dark, with dust everywhere. Glass littered the ground, and Alfred cautiously side-stepped it Francis coughed "I'm pretty sure there's a new one. Let's go over there."

When the three finally arrived at the current church, their unease disappeared. This church looked a lot more welcoming, with it's white paint and a red cross. Alfred knocked on the door, to be greeted by a man dressed in silky robes. "Hello. Are you here to pray or confess?" Alfred looked up and stuttered "U-um yeah. Come on Mattie and Francis." Said teenagers nodded and they scampered in.

The atmosphere instantly darkened once inside the church. "Ah. Take your time here. I'll be back." The man bowed before running off. "I'll follow him." Alfred whispered. Matthew and Francis both nodded

Alfred crept behind the man. He watched as the man removed a wig, revealing snowy white hair. "Wha..." Alfred was dumbfounded. And he heard a distant voice call "Gilbert! Check up on Arthur. It's about time we get the brainwashing started.

And Alfred knew exactly who these people were.

**{~oOo~}M I S F I T S{~oOo~}**

I found this chapter hard to write. Probably because I scared myself reading a lot of Creepypastas.

Don't

Ever

Read

A

Creepypasta. Not if you value your childhood. I will never watch Spongebob or play Pokemon Silver again. ;-; I'm scarred.


	7. Chapter 7

Yay. I finally got my first beta. So thank you Maiya123.

**{~oOo~}P E R F E C T S{~oOo~}**

Alfred knew he felt unsettled when he first entered the church. But now his suspicions were confirmed. Arthur was definitely being held here, and all Alfred had to do was find where he was and how to get him out without being caught. Which proved to be a lot easier said than done.

Alfred tiptoed behind the frosty haired man, listening to the conversation he had with a distance voice. Finally Alfred watched as the white haired man, named Gilbert, pushed open a heavy steel door. They were in the basement of the church. "Ah. Arthur's asleep. I'll go get everything set up" Gilbert's soft murmurs drifted out from in the room. Alfred gasped and hid behind a wall, as Gilbert exited the cellar, locking it, and made his way down the hall, to get stuff ready. Alfred released the air he had been holding in, and pulled at the door knowing it was locked. But he had to find a way to save Arthur. And what had they done to make Arthur fall asleep? Alfred feebly pulled at the door in vain, a glimmer of hope remaining. After ten minutes, Alfred knew he needed to do something better. Until he heard yelling coming from upstairs. Matthew and Francis. Alfred debated. Matthew and Francis or Arthur? Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair. Alfred heard more yelling followed by a loud thump. And that did it. The American ran back, to aid his brother and Francis.

When Alfred arrived, he was met with a strange sight. Matthew and Francis huddled together behind an over turned table, and an old man flailing his arms about and yelling. The man had a wispy light brown beard and he wore a white robe. "What's going on?" Alfred asked. Matthew looked up, "This old guy got really mad that me and Francis were apparently sitting in his usual spot. Then he started yelling and kicking things."

"So you mean this isn't an emergency and you aren't in dire need?"

"We'll live."

Alfred facepalmed and rushed back down to Arthur.

But when he got there, it was too late.

Arthur's cellar door was wide open. And the Misfit was nowhere to be found.

...

When Arthur's eyelids finally fluttered open, he found himself tied to a chair with his head fashioned straight ahead, with no leeway to move. How long had he been stuck in this place?Years? Days? They all blended together to him. Arthur swallowed loudly when he saw Gilbert approaching him. The emerald eyed teen grew weary, when he noticed the syringe Gilbert carried. The albino had an eerie smirk on his face as he filled the syringe with a purplish liquid. Arthur did his best to fight when Gilbert grasped his scrawny arm. But it was no use. The syringe pierced Arthur's arm and the liquid was injected into his bloodstream. The Brit let out a screech as the liquid burned inside him. Then he felt cold and tingly. And everything faded to black.

.

Alfred tore down the worn cement floor, searching in vain for Arthur. Then he realised something. Why was he going through all of this for Arthur? They didn't know each other that well, and every time Alfred thought of the Misfit his stomach got fluttery and his heartbeat sped up. Alfred decided it was because of their friendship. Yeah, that was definitely the reason. And because of his adrenaline rush. Alfred busted down the doors, his heart dropping when Arthur wasn't in any of them.

By this time, Alfred's hair was plastered to his head and was stringy with sweat. But he wouldn't give up.

He'd never give up on Arthur.

Like everyone else.

.

Matthew and Francis had finally managed to escape from the crazy old man, and found themselves in the attic of the church. Francis rifled through box after box, until he stumbled upon something. "Mon dieu! Matt, check this out." Francis held up a dusty stone tablet with an inscription on its front. "What does it say?"

"I can't tell…"

Francis turned it over.

_Vigilare cum excoquit e mundo adinventionum suarum._

"I think this is Latin, Francis."

"Do you know of anyone who understands Latin?"

"Well no..."

"Great. Well, let's keep this. It might be important."

Matthew nodded, agreeing, and slipped the stone into his pocket.

Neither of them knew how important the small stone was.

That it held their fate.

.

This was it. After hours of a grueling search, he hadn't found Arthur. He had checked every hallway. Alfred had checked every room in the lone corridor. All except for one. This was his last chance of finding Arthur. If he wasn't in the room, it was over. Alfred's palms were damp with sweat and he wiped them on his uniform pants. His throat was dry and his voice scratchy. Alfred placed a clammy hand on the brass doorknob. He fumbled with it a bit, desperate to open it. When he finally opened the room, he gasped.

**{~oOo~}M I S F I T S{~oOo~}**

Sorry for this extremely late update. I've been very busy. And I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I had tons of track stuff and I'm bombarded with school tests and stuff Dx. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter, and things are starting to pick up. I can't tell you what the inscription on the stone says, it'll give it away.

Also, you should thank **Maiya123** and check out her stories(if she has any). She's my beta. ^.^

Stay tuned


	8. Chapter 8

**BETCHA THOUGHT I ABANDONED THIS STORY, HUH?**

**Well you'd be correct. I fell off writing this and completely abandoned the site for a while. But I'm back now and I'm determined the finish this. Especially after leaving off on a cruel cliffhanger.  
>I mean, I lost the outline for this story, so I'm not sure what I was getting at with the cult and stuff, but eh. Whatever.<br>I haven't written for this in a while, so bare with me. But this story will be finished, it might just take a while to be done. School and stuff keeps me busy, plus I'm writing a new story at the moment(The Hospital Chronicles) and I suck at juggling stories. Not to mention, it's late here and I'm up wiring this.**

**About my other unfinished stories: yeah, I might just rewrite them completely since I can barely stand to re-read them. I typed like a ten year old and just blah. So yep, no promises on that front.**

**Enough with this author's note**

**Please enjoy the severely late chapter eight!  
>{~O~}<strong>

Alfred opened the door and gasped. There was Arthur, slumped down in a metal chair, his eyes closed. Beside him was the albino man, an empty syringe in his hand.  
>"What did you do?" Alfred demanded, narrowing his eyes.<p>

"How the hell did you find us?" He asked, looking bewildered.

"I've got my methods, now answer my question." Alfred's voice took a serious turn.

The frosty haired man cackled. "I've injected Arthur with a special serum. Brainwashed him, basically. The Arthur you know is gone."

"What?!" Alfred yelled, taking a step forward.

"It's all necessary. He's the Sacred One!" Gilbert laughed again.

"Sacred One?"

"Might as well give you the whole story. Us Misfits live a hard life. We're treated like dirt! Ignored, laughed at, discriminated against. And why? Because of our _hair_ _colour_?" Gilbert spat, "For a long time, we waited for a leader, a saviour. Arthur is that leader. And once he's brainwashed to believe us, we can get our revenge."

"Wait, so you aren't fighting for equality or anything?" Alfred asked, puzzled.

"Hell no! We're looking at a mass genocide. And the only way we can do it is to have Arthur brainwashed, so he'll listen to us."

"You're so sick." Alfred growled, glaring at Gilbert. Gilbert smirked, and Alfred scanned the room for something to use for a weapon.

"Oh, one last detail. The reason Arthur is the destined leader is because of his ability."

"Ability?"

"Like I'd tell someone as idiotic as you." Gilbert chuckled. Alfred fumed, his eyes mulling over the objects in the room. He saw a metal tray, which he believed medical tools were set on. _I can probably get to it quicker than that albino._ He calculated in his mind, his eyes now looking into bright red ones.

"Honestly, I shouldn't have told you anything from the start. You're a Perfect, you wouldn't understand." He spat out.

Alfred clenched his teeth together and shot toward the table. Gilbert turned, shocked, as Alfred snagged the cold tray. The albino frowned and ran to the mini-fridge which contained syringes filled with different liquids. Alfred was too slow to react as Gilbert stood up, holding a syringe filled with a bright green substance.

"Say goodnight." Gilbert smirked, rushing at him. The Perfect snapped out of his stupor and managed to sidestep the frosty haired man.  
>Then, Alfred turned and ran at Gilbert, managing to hit him in the face with the tray.<p>

Gilbert fell to the ground, clutching his face. The syringe flew from his hand. "Damn you." He growled at Alfred.

It was somewhat of a glaring match until both of them realised the syringe was lying three feet away.  
>Gilbert lunged and Alfred dove, capturing the syringe in his hand.<p>

"Nighty night." Alfred muttered, sticking the syringe into the albino's neck. Gilbert instantly fell limp on the ground, out cold.  
>Now that Gilbert was taken care of, Alfred looked to Arthur. He needed to get him out.<p>

"Al!"

"Mon ami!"

Alfred turned to see Francis and Matthew at the doorway.  
>"Dude, you both got here just in time." Alfred smiled weakly.<p>

"What happened to him?" Matthew pointed at Gilbert.

"Long story. Both of you come here and help me get Arthur." Alfred bent down, looking at the Misfit. Up close, he had soft, delicate features. Except for those eyebrows. But in all honestly, Alfred thought he was quite cute.

Matthew and Francis nodded simultaneously, and began untying Arthur's wrists from the chair.

"The poor little thing." Francis murmured, undoing the last restraint.

"Hurry. I'll carry him." Alfred picked up the blonde haired teen, surprised at how little he weighed.  
>"He's so small." Alfred looked at the unconscious Misfit in his arms, having an overwhelming urge to kiss his forehead.<p>

"Come on, Al! They're going to catch us." Matthew tugged at Alfred's sleeve, and Alfred nodded.

The trio ran back up to the first floor of the Church, and out of the door.

**{~oOo~}**

"So, now we wait for him to wake up." Matthew said, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah. I'm gonna shower. You two gonna be okay?" Alfred looked from Matthew to Francis.

"Oui. We'll put on a movie or something."

"Alright, cool." Alfred stood up, glancing at Arthur, who they had placed in the other couch and wrapped in a blanket. Sighing, Alfred bounded up the stairs.

-  
>The hot water felt wonderful on Alfred's face, allowing him a chance to be alone with his thoughts.<br>_Why? Why Arthur?_ Alfred smoothed back his wet hair and leaned forward, resting his forehead on the tile. The water ran down his back. _What has Arthur done to deserve any of this? How will he act when he wakes up?_  
>Alfred took a deep breath and finished his shower.<br>The Perfect wrapped his towel around his waist and walked to his room, changing into pyjamas. As he combed his hair, he heard a thump and yelling from downstairs. Worried, Alfred stood, running down the stairs to see what had happened.  
><strong>{~oOo~}<strong>

**Yoooooo, I think I can get back into this story. I can't say how often I'll update, but I promise to attempt to finish this.**

**Not sure what happened to my Beta, so at the moment, this is un-beta'd.  
>If chapter seven and eight don't completely line up, I'm sorry.<strong>

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
